


Snowed In

by ThatRavenclawBitch



Series: Where is My Mind [7]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: 25 Days of Ficlets, F/M, Holidays, holiday fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 19:56:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatRavenclawBitch/pseuds/ThatRavenclawBitch
Summary: From my 25 Days of Ficlets prompts on tumblr. Lacey and Rush get snowed in for the weekend at Gold's cabin. Takes place six years after the events of The Houseguests.





	Snowed In

It seemed like a good idea at the time. That was what Nicholas Rush would say if pressed on the subject later. Three days at his brother-in-law’s secluded cabin over his Christmas break had seemed almost romantic when Lacey first suggested it. They would drink wine by the fire wrapped in soft knitted throw blankets and little else. They would have coffee in the mornings on the back deck, watching their breath crystallize in little puffs as it wafted across the frozen lake before heading back inside to warm each other up in the most pleasurable way possible.

It had seemed romantic in his head, something out of one of those male enhancements ads where people sat around in bathtubs outdoors. Of course, he had forgotten one crucial thing; Rush was unequivocally a city boy and, despite her small town upbringing, Lacey wasn’t much better. Roughing it simply wasn't their style. 

Their first night at the cabin had gone smoothly enough. They’d left Storybrooke after Lacey got off work on Friday evening and driven up into the woods in the falling darkness. There’d been enough fire wood to keep a blaze going all night and they hadn’t wasted any time in pouring the wine and thoroughly enjoying each other on the rug in front of the fire several times.

The next morning, Rush had awoken entangled with Lacey to find the fireplace nothing but cold ash and the cabin positively freezing. The temperatures had dropped overnight and snow was falling quietly outside, piling up on the windowsills and already covering the tires of his car. He’d gone to retrieve more firewood from the back porch to get the fireplaces in the living room and bedroom going only to find that none of it was split.

“Do you know how to chop firewood?” he asked as he came back inside, stamping the snow from his boots on the mat by the back door.

Lacey looked up from her pile of blankets on the sofa, giving him a choice eyebrow.

“We’ve been married six years,” she deadpanned. “What do you think?”

“Fair enough,” he said with a nod. “I found an axe out back. It can’t be that hard can it?”

“Look we’ve got bigger problems,” Lacey said, wrapping a buffalo check woolen blanket more tightly around herself as she stood from the sofa, hissing as her bare feet made contact with the freezing floor boards.

“What?” Rush groaned. If she told him she’d forgotten to bring the food he’d slam his head against the wall.

“I forgot my birth control,” she said with a shrug. “I had it out on the bathroom counter to put in my toiletry bag but I must have just forgotten to slip it in.”

Rush’s eyes widened, his heart suddenly hammering in his chest. They’d had a lot of sex the night before, a lot of unprotected sex.

“Calm down,” Lacey said with a wave of her hand. “I took it yesterday, we’re fine. But unless you brought some condoms along in your bag, our planned activities for the rest of the weekend just got a whole lot more boring. I hope you brought some playing cards.”

“I don’t have condoms,” he said. “Why would I have condoms? We never use condoms. I don’t even buy condoms.”

“Please stop saying the word condoms,” Lacey said with a roll of her eyes.

“So,” Rush said, bracing his hands on his hips as he took stock of their situation. “We’ve got a blizzard, no firewood, and no condoms.”

“It would appear so,” Lacey said.

“Right,” Rush returned with a nod. “Well this was a lovely weekend getaway, darling, but I say we pack up the car and head home while we still can.”

“Nick!” Lacey whined, rushing toward him and grabbing his hands. “Come on. We have liquor and food and each other. What more do we need?”

“Warmth,” he said. “Do you want to freeze to death out here?”

“No,” she conceded. “But I was looking forward to this. I’m sad it’s a bust.”

Rush gave her a half smile, running his hands up her arms and pulling her toward him to plant a kiss on her forehead.

“So was I,” he said. “But we can make the most of the weekend at home. Why don’t we get a Christmas tree? Ostentatious shows of holiday spirit always cheer you up.”

Lacey agreed and twenty minutes later they had their bags packed and set by the front door, ready to go. Rush zipped up his coat, winding his scarf tightly about his face as Lacey threw open the front door only for a foot of snow to slump in from outside.

“Oh shit!” she exclaimed, hopping out of the way, the toes of her boots wet from the slush. Rush squinted out into the blur of white barely making out his car beneath the drifts of snow. “I guess it was coming down harder than we realized.”

“Shit,” he said with a sigh. “Well, looks like we’re snowed in.”

Lacey ducked back inside, closing the front door with a muffled slam. She turned to face Rush, leaning back against the door, a pile of snow still at her feet.

“I don’t suppose there’s a snow blower in the shed?”

“Not that I saw,” Rush said. “Unless you want to get out there with a shovel, we’re stuck.”

Lacey pulled a face at that suggestion.

“Now what?” she asked.

“Now,” Rush began with a sigh. “I learn to chop firewood.”

That was how he found himself out in the backyard stacking rough wooden pieces on an old tree stump and trying to figure out the best way to whack them in half with the slightly rusted axe he’d found in the shed.

“This is bullshit,” he griped. Lacey was watching him from the porch, a beanie pulled low on her head and several blankets wrapped around her form.

“You’re doing great!” she called. Her hands were wrapped around a steaming mug of coffee and Rush was insanely jealous of how warm she looked, despite the elements.

“I can’t imagine Gold doing this,” he called back, heaving the axe up over his head before bringing it down on the piece of wood. He managed to cut all the way through this time, but it was hardly a clean cut, one half of the split piece twice the size of the other.

“He probably pays Dove to do it, like everything else,” Lacey said.

“I should get a Dove,” Rush said with a grunt as he raised the axe again, splitting the wood a bit more evenly this time. He looked at it approvingly before tossing the pieces to the side to join the others.

“I don’t think you could handle the responsibility,” Lacey said. “You’re not good at delegating.”

Rush grunted. “I’d gladly delegate this.”

He had a nice pile going though who knew how long they’d be stuck at the cabin. Better to chop more than they’d need than less. He supposed there were worse things. He was trapped with his favorite person in the world after all. If only he had some bloody condoms.

“You know,” Lacey said, coming up behind him and running her hands over his shoulders as she looked at his pile of wood appraisingly. “This whole lumberjack thing is kind of sexy.”

Rush craned his neck, looking over his shoulder at her.

“Keep it in your pants, sweetheart,” he said. “That’s off the table.”

Lacey’s hands trailed down his back until they reached his backside, giving him a firm squeeze through his jeans and almost causing him to drop the axe on his foot.

“Oh come on now,” Lacey whispered against his ear. “If we can’t have fun without you coming inside me that’s just a failure of imagination.”

Rush didn’t need any more encouragement than that and two hours later they were once again in front of the roaring fire, Lacey panting, a sheen of sweat covering her skin as she came down from her high.

“See,” she gasped out. “No penetration necessary.”

Rush rubbed his nose against her temple, inhaling the sweet scent of her. Foreplay was well and good but he was sad not to indulge in the main event and he said so aloud, rubbing his hard length against Lacey’s hip.

“Well,” she said, threading her hands through his hair and rubbing the back of his neck. “Why don’t we just go for it and see what happens?”

Rush pulled back, his brows drawn together. They’d talked about children once, years ago, shortly after they’d married. Belle had been pregnant and he’d feared Lacey would want to follow suit. She’d assured him at the time that she was more than happy with their family just being the two of them.

“What?” he gasped.

Lacey shrugged beneath him, biting her lip in that nervous way of hers.

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world, would it?” she asked, her voice timid.

“You want a baby?” he demanded. “You said you didn’t want a baby.”

Lacey rolled her eyes. “That was nearly six years ago. I was only twenty-two. I was still in school. Things are different now.”

“Oh,” Rush said, rolling off of Lacey to lie next to her.

“Hey,” Lacey said, pushing herself up on her elbow to look down at Rush. “We don’t have to. If you’re set on never having kids, I’ll deal with that.”

Rush quirked his brow at Lacey. This was not a conversation he’d anticipated having this weekend.

“I’m not set on never having kids,” he protested. “I just didn’t think it was something you wanted.”

“Well I didn’t,” she began. “When I was younger. But now…” she trailed off, biting her lip again. “I don’t know. I’m almost thirty and we’re stable and we have a house and why not, you know? I think it might be nice to give Gideon a cousin.”

“Is now really the best time?” he protested. “What would even tell the kid? ‘Well, sweetheart, you were conceived one weekend when Mummy forgot her birth control and we were trapped at Uncle John’s cabin with nothing else to do’?”

Lacey shook her head. “Did your parents ever tell you how you were conceived?”

Rush screwed up his nose in disgust. “No.”

“Likewise,” Lacey said. “I don’t think this is exactly something our hypothetical child would ever ask about.”

Rush had to concede her point.

“You want a baby?” he asked, looking up at her. She was so beautiful, her dark hair hanging loose, her cheeks still pink with their earlier exertion, her blue eyes inexplicably full of love for him. And in that moment he couldn’t think of anything better than making a baby with her.

“I really do,” Lacey said, her voice little more than a whisper.

Rush pushed himself up on his elbow, leaning in to kiss Lacey, trailing a hand through her curls.

“Okay,” he said once they broke the kiss, leaning his forehead against hers.

Lacey squealed in excitement, wrapping her arms around Rush’s neck and pushing him back down against the blankets.

This was happening then. He and Lacey were going to try for a baby. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Nine months later when Lacey had his hand crushed in her vice like grip, screaming obscenities at him and fate and God himself, he’d remind her of that. Lacey would punch him square in the jaw, knocking him unconscious for a full six minutes and almost making him miss the birth of their daughter.


End file.
